Fairy Tail Gravity Dragon Slayer
by Tywill7141
Summary: Hi my name is Will. This will be my first fanfic story which will talk about the Gravity Dragon Slayer Wyatt Stark. Below is the 1st Chapter and then the 2nd Chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please feel free to leave comments, so that I can know what to improve on for the next Chapter. Thanks and enjoy.


This story is about another first generation dragon slayer named Wyatt Stark, he is a Gravity Dragon Slayer. He carries a sword which is made from a tooth of his dragon Slythiorn. On the day Slythiorn left Wyatt, he was given a list of spells both basic and advanced. He was also given a sword he called Slyth fang, Slyth was a nickname Wyatt gave Slythiorn. Over the years Wyatt has trained waiting for the day Slythiorn would return. Along the way he befriended and exceed named Cole. After 7 years of training Wyatt and Cole receive word of Fairy Tail being victorious in the Grand Magic Games and heads to Magnolia to see the results of his training.

Ch.1 Going with Gravity

(The story begins in Magnolia just when Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Grey returned from finishing a job.)

(Natsu kicks the door open with a big a smile on his face.)

{Natsu}

We're back! I said. Everyone looks in joy as they welcomed back me and the others. I asked gramps if he's seen Laxus around. He looked me with a confused look. "Oh now I remember. He and the rest of the Thunder Legion took a job and shouldn't be back for quite some time" Gramps said. I sighed with disappointment, because after that I was raring to go and I figured Laxus and I would fight. Oh what about Erza? I asked gramps. And he said that she took a job too. Then I asked him about Gildarts and guess what…..HE SAID HE TOOK A FRIGGIN JOB TOO!. Then Gajeel walked up to me "Hey Salamander if you want to fight someone, then lets' go. Besides I still owe you payback for what you did to me at the Grand Magic Games remember?" said Gajeel. I turned my back to Gajeel and laughed while I thought about how I accidentally pushed him into a rail cart and sent away during our fight with Sting and Rogue. What did I do again? I asked Gajeel "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL YOU DID!" Gajeel said with anger. "Now, now there will be plenty of time for that later I need to talk to Natsu anyway" Gramps said. "Whatever I'm out of here, come on Lily" said Gajeel while and Lily were leaving. So what you wanted to talk to me about? I asked Gramps. "Well Natsu, there's a rumor going around Magnolia that a certain person is looking for you" Gramps said. At first, I payed Gramps no attention, thinking about fighting Laxus, Erza, and Gildarts and kicking the crap out of all of em. Until Gramps said "And this person is a Dragon Slayer". That's when he caught me\y attention and made me all fired up.

(Meanwhile in the town)

{Gajeel}

That damn Salamander. He's lucky the old man needed him for something, cause if he didn't I would pay him back tenfold for what he did I said. "I can't believe you're still holding a grudge from so long ago, but then again it is you we're talking about" said Lily. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I yelled at Lily. "Calm down I didn't mean it in a way that offended you" Lily said. Well you shouldn't have said it in the first damn place I said to Lily. As me and Lily were arguing back and forth about my grudge with Salamander, I bumped into some guy that didn't even say he was sorry. I turned around and yelled WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING, ARE YOU FRIGGIN BLIND OR SOMETHING!.

(Back at the Fairy Tail guild)

{Lucy}

I felt so relieved that the job is done. Having to hear Natsu and Gray fighting, not to mention Loki keep hitting on me most of the time. Right now I'm trying to figure out what can I write about for a novel. "Hey what's up Lucy" said Mirajane. Nothing, it's just that maybe I feel like I have writer's block. "Writer's block eh, well I think maybe a walk through the town will help give you some ideas" said Mirajane. Hey, maybe you're right thanks Mirajane. As I was heading for the door to leave the guild hall, Natsu and Happy jumped in the way. "Hey Lucy where ya goin?" said Natsu. "Yeah Lucy where ya goin?" said Happy. I told them that I was going out to get some ideas for my novel, and they wanted to come along too, but I told them no way. But typical Natsu and Happy they followed me anyway. Once we were reached the door to leave the guild hall, the door was opened and on the other side of the door was Lily and a beaten up Gajeel. "Help, Gajeels' hurt" said Lily. Everyone surrounded Gajeel as Gramps checked his wounds and said to take him to the infirmary. While Gajeel was being sent to the infirmary, I, Happy, Natsu, Gray, and Gramps talked to Lily to get to the bottom of this.

{Lily}

As I recall me and Gajeel were walking through the town, when Gajeel bumped into some guy and he got mad. Soon after, (Lily remembers what happens after Gajeel bumped into the mystery guy. "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING, ARE YOU FRIGGIN BLIND OR SOMETHING!" said Gajeel. The mystery guy then turned around and said "Oh I'm sorry about that I didn't even see you there. Hey wait a minute you're Blacksteel Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer from Fairy Tail right?". "Yeah so what if I am?" said Gajeel. "Well I'm actually looking for Natsu, but since I bumped into you I guess you'll do" said the mystery guy. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" said an angry Gajeel. "I mean I want to fight you" said the mystery guy. "Oh well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. Lily this shouldn't take no more than a second" said Gajeel. As the two were ready to fight Gajeel threw the first punch and made contact with mystery guy's face thinking that would be the end of the fight. "Come on, is that all you got?" said the mystery man. "Oh you want more huh, well how about this" said Gajeel as he jumped back and used IRON DRAGON ROAR. As the attack landed a direct hit, Gajeel believes this fight is over. "Tch all bark, but no bite" said Gajeel. As Gajeel walks off and as the smoke clears, he hears a laugh. "Huh, what the…..?" said Gajeel looking back. "Wow so that's' the power of another dragon slayer up close and personal, (the smoke clears) well I guess it's my turn now" said the mystery guy with a big smile on his face. Gajeel's eyes grew wider as the mystery guy rushed towards and started beating him up. When the mystery guy stopped beating Gajeel, a beaten body laid in front of Lily. The mystery guy stood tall in front of Lily and said "When you see Natsu tell him I said this…" and the flashback ends as Lily repeats what was said to him) He said we will meet and we will fight Salamander those are the words I was told by the mystery guy to tell Natsu. "Who would do such a thing?" said Lucy. "I'll tell ya who, the guy who's gonna get his butt kicked when we find him. Right Happy?" said Natsu. Happy said "Aye sir". As Natsu and Happy rushed to the door Gray stops them and says "Hold on you idiots. Now before we pick a fight with an unknown guy we first need to find out what he looks like". A realized Natsu then said "Oh yeah you're right". "So what does he look like Lily?" said Happy. As Lily started remembering what the mystery guy looked like someone kicked open the door saying "Hello is anyone here?" As everyone looked at the door to see who was there I gasped to see the person who beat Gajeel. My hand was shaking for some reason I didn't know if it was fear or something else, but I felt this tremendous amount of power coming from him. With my shaking hand I slowly pointed to him and said that's' the guy who beat Gajeel. As everyone's eyes grew wider in surprise to see the mystery guy come here to the guild hall, the mystery guy then said "Hi my name is Wyatt Stark".

Coming Soon Ch.2: Enter Wyatt, The Dragon of Gravity


End file.
